


Drabbles

by Koutarou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Banter, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou





	1. О Кагуре. (Angst)

_VI-53. Кагура. После совершенной мести не знать, как жить дальше._

 

Она видит, как широкое лезвие верного клинка пронзает ненавистное тело насквозь. Она слышит, как с едва шевелящихся губ срывается сдерживаемый предсмертный хрип. Она чувствует, как липкая и холодная жидкость падает на руки, орошая их потоками смерти.

Кагура внутренне ликует, а лицо искажает кривая, уродливая ухмылка.

Он мертв. Тот, кто мучил ее по ночам белесыми, скользкими призраками. Тот, кто возникал в ее мыслях каждое утро синеволосой макушкой и витиеватым узором на правом глазу. Тот, кто заставлял ее дышать смрадной местью. Тот, кто замыкал ее существование на себе — опасном и злом маге. Джеллал лишил Кагуру свободы жизни. Но теперь… сейчас… его нет. Только лежит на горячем камне изуродованное тело, потухшие глаза смотрят в высь неба, а по мечу текут реки крови. Нескончаемые, желанные, ознаменовавшие ее освобождение. С затекших рук слетели кандалы власти над душой и разумом. Кагура облегченно вздохнула.

Как жестоко она ошибалась! Верный клинок вражды предал ее. Жгучее некогда желание утолено. Зацикленная на мести, чьи мысли занимало только его убийство, Кагура не смогла вернуться в водоворот жизни. Нет воли, нет цели, нет страсти. Стремление жить утонуло в когда-то горящих глазах. Она пуста, как опрокинутая чаша, из которой вытекала крупными каплями ее жизнь. Даже после смерти чертовый заклятый враг уничтожает ее снова и снова.

От великой мечницы осталась только бледная, плачущая тень.

Выскользнувшее из ослабевших рук лезвие обиженно звякнуло на полу.


	2. О Джеллале. (H!)

_VI-49. Джерар|Хибики|Рен|Ив|Фейри Тейл. После окончания магических игр Джерар исчезает, но потом заявляется в гости как один из хост-мальчиков Пегаса. "Мне сказали, что мне подходит"._

В самой безбашенной гильдии Фиора творился настоящий балаган.  
\- Эрза! Эрза! Мы ее теряем! Позовите Полюшку!  
\- Несите нашатырь!  
\- Давайте подожжем ее.  
\- Нацу, ты дурак или одно из двух?! Надо мое железо использовать.  
\- В этой книге обязательно что-то должно быть о столбняке.  
\- Несу старые плетки.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Вдруг поможет.  
\- Если ты мужик, действуй!  
\- А все из-за этого... Карающая ночь Джеллал, блин!  
\- Мне как раз не хватает одной статуи... Красавчик, хочешь посмотреть в мои глаза?  
Фернандес уже жалел о том, что заявился в Фейри Тейл в столь необычном амплуа. Но Голубые Пегасы и правда ему нравились: и костюмы красивые, и к Скарлет приставать можно без всякого повода.


	3. О Люси. (H!)

_VI-42. Люси. Растолстеть._

\- Леви! Леви! - встревоженный голос Люси раздался среди многочисленных книжных шкафов и спрятался в пустотах полок.  
\- Люси?! - голова МакГарден мелькнула за ровными стопками книг, глаза заинтересованно блестели за стеклами очков.  
\- Леви, помоги, прошу! - отчаянно прошептала Хартфилия, приблизившись к девушке на стремянке.  
\- Эээ... А почему ты так одета? - Леви поправила дужки, словно не веря своим глазам. Люси выглядела, мягко говоря, странно. Закутанная в плащ, она старательно прятала лицо от света и закрывала себя руками.  
\- Смотри! - Хартфилия распахнула блестящую ткань и сжала кожу на животе, - Я - толстая! У тебя есть книги по похудению? Или хотя бы с диетами? - голос ее дрожал, а вид был умоляющий. Леви стало ее по-человечески и чисто по-женски жалко.  
\- Конечно, найду. Идем, Лю-чан! - МакГарден потянула ее за руку в сторону одного из шкафов.  
\- Спасибо, Леви!  
\- Но все же Люси, - она грозно сверкнула очами и воззрилась на подругу, - Нужно следить за питанием.  
\- Да. Но странно. Я ем, как обычно, а за несколько дней так распозлась, - Хартфилия помяла округлые бока руками, - Ужас. Я - ходячий кусок жира.  
\- Не волнуйся, книга поможет, и ты придешь в норму, - Леви погладила ее по плечу.  
А где-то вдалеке распространилась необычная, темная аура. Блестящий план по устранению соперницы потерпел очередной крах.


	4. О Леви и Гаджиле.

_Гажил, Леви. "Защитить во что бы то ни стало!" Арт: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/1/9/2619697/73600499.jpg  
_

Мир магов жесток и несправедлив к тем, кто слаб. И духовно, и физически. Такие маги либо долго не живут, либо держатся изо всех сил за тех, кто сильнее — если повезет. Тех, кому судьба улыбается прямо в лицо.  
Леви — счастливица. Она крепко поймала удачу за хвост: полюбила и влюбила в себя железного драгонслеера.  
Да, он очень сильный. Да, он порой жестокий. Иногда Гаджил не хочет или не может понять ее. Тогда Леви обиженно надувает щеки и уходит поболтать с Люси в другой конец здания гильдии. Бывают ситуации, когда мысли Рэдфокса занимают только битвы и сражения. Тогда МакГарден, грозно сводя брови, кричит: «Тупой Гаджил! Дурак! Дурак! Дурак!» и убегает прочь, расстроенная.  
Но он может защитить ее во что бы то ни стало. Он хочет сохранить эту маленькую, хрупкую фею живой, радостной и незапятнанной для себя.  
По лицу течет ручьями кровь, открытые раны болезненно саднят, но Гаджил не обращает на них внимания. Рука превращается в грозное оружие — острый, разящий меч с крупными зубьями. Другой Рэдфокс прижимает ее — заплаканную, ослабевшую — к себе — свое личное синеволосое чудо.  
Злость застилает глаза. Адреналин гуляет по венам. Тело готово атаковать врага в любую минуту. Душа хочет победить любой ценой.  
Мир магов жесток и несправедлив к тем, кто слаб. Но Гаджил Рэдфокс готов нарушить эту проклятую закономерность ради нее. Ради того, чтобы просто жить. Рядом. Вместе.


End file.
